This invention relates to a rod holder for a fishing rod, and more particularly to a combination rod holder which holds a rod selectively in a fishing position or a generally upright traveling position.
Heretofore various rod holders have been proposed for attachment to an upper rail of a boat. Typically the rod holder includes a vertical standard which attaches to a mounting block affixed to the rail of the boat by means of a threaded attachment and the like. Typically the holder includes a front fork in which the rod is supported and a rear hook under which a butt of the rod is secured in a fishing position, i.e., a generally horizontal or slightly inclined position. However, the problem arises that when it is desired to move to a different location on the lake for fishing, the rod is not suitably held by the rod holder in the fishing position during travel, particularly over rough water. Thus it becomes necessary to lay the rod down somewhere in the boat often resulting in the line being tangled or breakage. If several fishing rods are being used, the problem of line entanglement and other inconveniences becomes even more problematic.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a combination rod holder which effectively holds a fishing rod in a horizontal or slightly inclined fishing position, and also holds the fishing rod in a secure, generally upright position for travel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a auxiliary rod holder for holding a fishing rod in a secure upright position during travel which may be added to an existing rod holder having only a fishing position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing rod holder for holding a fishing rod in a generally upright travel position wherein the fishing rod is securely held by the fishing rod holder in the travel position.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a simple and reliable combination fishing rod holder having a first holder which holds the rod in a fishing position, and a second holder element which holds the fishing rod in a generally upright travel position in a simple yet reliable manner.